


The Paragon Phenomenon

by BlueFairyKino



Series: Paragon AU [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Worldbuilding, its notes about this weird au thing, magical people, not an actual fic, tagging it all bc IT RLY IS A MAGICAL PERSON THING
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFairyKino/pseuds/BlueFairyKino
Summary: A summary of a world much like the world of Pokemon you know...but where a single anomaly changed it entirely.(AKA a summary of this weird self indulgent AU i made)
Series: Paragon AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663123





	1. A Basic Summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Are Not Immune To My Self Indulgent AU Bullshit
> 
> this is a project i've been working on foooooor a while now actually. like. 2 years maybe? idk
> 
> i am gonna write fics bout this! and of course there's more worldbuilding yet to come to look forward to that

**_It’s said, eons ago, when the Original One came into being, that it hatched from a cosmic-sized egg. But what ever happened to the remnants of that egg, once the Original One was born?_ **

**_The shells, made of stardust and cosmic energy, merged together. The remnants of energy from the Original One’s birth fused with the shells, and became a being. This being had a slim body, many sets of beautiful rainbow wings, and a large ring over its head that shone with all sorts of colors._ **

**_This being opened its eyes, and saw the world that its ‘other self’ had created. It saw the humans, and their bonds with the creatures called Pokemon. Fascinated, it chose to experiment with these bonds, curious as to the true potential they held._ **

**_And that is what leads up to today: the existence of Paragons._ **

** The Basics  
**

* * *

The title of ‘Paragon’ has many uses, but in this context, it refers to a duo - a single human and a single Pokemon - who share a bond like none other. These duos are in possession of a unique gem called a Soul Shard, said to be made of the human and Pokemon’s auras, which allows the human of the duo to transform and fight alongside their partner, harnessing the Pokemon’s powers for their own use.

The creation of Soul Shards is still something shrouded in mystery. These gems are never simply found; all over the world, people have reported finding themselves clutching Soul Shards after awakening from a mysterious dream they can remember no details of.

A Soul Shard can be used right away. As long as the human of the duo is connected to it in some way, they are able to transform. For ease of access, and to be certain the gem is not lost, however, many prefer to add it to some sort of accessory they often wear, or an item they often carry. Necklaces, brooches, rings, whatever you can think of, it’s likely been done by some Paragon out there.

This is all heavily classified info, however. The existence of Paragons is kept secret from the general public, not only because it’d put them in extreme danger by those seeking that power (or, perhaps, seeking to exterminate that power), but also because a group of Paragons calling themselves ‘Team Spectral’ has popped up in recent years, across many regions, and knowledge of this group going public could cause widespread havoc.

In order to combat them, the International Police formed a section of their organization called the ‘Prism Unit’, a subdivision made up of solely Paragons and a select few non-Paragons who could offer a talent of theirs to the group.

And so the battle between the Prism Unit and Team Spectral continues…reaching a head in the distant region of Lemua, where knowledge of Paragons is, uniquely, a widespread thing.

**Transformations**

* * *

A Paragon’s main draw is, of course, the ability to transform using their Soul Shard. This grants them a unique outfit resembling the Pokemon they’re bonded with through the shard, a fitting weapon, and the ability to use powers similar to the moves Pokemon use. This, of course, requires the Soul Shard to be connected to the user in some way, either through direct on-skin contact or through some sort of accessory. The gems themselves are the size of a Key Stone, so there are many possible options for how one can wield their own.

The actual appearance of the transformed Paragon’s outfit depends on two things: the Pokemon they’re bonded with through the Soul Shard, and their own character. If two Paragons are closely bonded, their transformed appearances will often resemble each other. 

(Note: Unlike in certain anime, hair color and style does not change as result of a transformation. That’s limited to a specific thing we’ll get to later.)

Weapons, on the other hand, often are directly related to the Pokemon the Paragon is bonded with. A Beedrill Paragon will often have a lance or drill arms, a Decidueye Paragon will often have a bow, etc. There are also some more unique weapons, like, for example, a certain Musharna Paragon having a giant gourd bottle as a weapon. There’s even been an example of an Aegislash Paragon using the Royal Sword Pokemon itself as a weapon, the two fighting in sync as one powerful force.

Should a Paragon bond with a Pokemon which has not fully evolved yet, the Paragon will evolve alongside them when they do, obtaining a new appearance and new powers. Occasionally, their weapon will also power up and obtain a new form, and on rare occasions, their weapon will change entirely.

**_Moves + Synchro-Skills_ **

Moves used by Paragons, predictably, are often drawn from the moves the Pokemon of the duo can normally learn. If the Pokemon can use it, the Paragon can train themselves to use that same move. In the end, though, Paragons are their own beings, and can occasionally gain the ability to use moves that the Pokemon cannot normally learn.

Then, there’s Synchro-Skills. These can only be used when the Paragon and Pokemon are truly fighting as one, and are unlike any other move out there. Each Synchro-Skill is unique to the duo, and even two Paragons who are bonded with the same species of Pokemon will have different ones. Using these skills takes quite a bit out of both members of the Duo, however, so it is wise for a Paragon to learn to determine when is the exact right moment to use it.

**_Mega Evolution_ **

While Mega Stones have only been found for a few specific Pokemon, it is possible for any Paragon with a fully evolved Pokemon to reach a temporary state similar to Mega Evolution. The Paragon transforms alongside their Pokemon, and temporarily obtains an extravagant new form (a new outfit, new hairstyle & hair color, and possibly additional features such as large wings) and extraordinary powers, including a new Synchro-Skill that can only be used while in this state.

Mega Evolution takes an extreme amount of energy to pull off, especially for the Paragon, so after transforming back, it’s almost certain that the duo will collapse. In this sort of state, it can be dangerous to their health to change even into their normal Paragon form, so it’s recommended that the duo get a substantial amount of rest before doing so.

**_Abilities Beyond Transformation_ **

The more a Paragon transforms and uses their powers, the more that that side of them will bleed through to their normal self. For example, a Paragon bonded to an Ice type will be somewhat cold to the touch, and, vice versa, a Fire Paragon will feel warm. Ghost Paragons might gain the ability to sense, or even see, spirits of the dead, and Psychic Paragons might gain small psychokinetic abilities, though nothing major.

The specific species can also cause unique powers to emerge. For example, a Paragon bonded to a Pokemon with the ability to manipulate aura/life force, like a Lucario or a Honedge, might gain the ability to sense these forces, and mildly manipulate them, to a degree.

**Soul Shard Details + Specialities**

* * *

While each Paragon may have their own unique abilities, certain ones are similar enough to be grouped into Specialities. This system easily allows one to identify what a Paragon specializes in, whether it be stamina, raw attack power, speed, etc.

Of course, considering how each Speciality’s Soul Shard looks different from the rest, one has to wonder if the being who grants this power meant for this sort of grouping system all along.

While Speciality is most often influenced by the primary type the bonded Pokemon is, in the case of a dual-typed Pokemon, the Paragon’s Speciality can rarely draw from the ‘sub-type’ instead.

Pictured are the six Soul Shard shapes currently known to exist. As mentioned earlier, the gems themselves are about the size and width of a Key Stone.

As for color, that depends on the type of the Pokemon bonded with. A pure-typed Pokemon will result in the color going in a gradient from a lighter shade to a darker shade (ex: a Grass Paragon’s Soul Shard going from a lighter green to a darker green). A dual-typed Pokemon will result in one color slowly fading into another (ex: a Flying/Normal Paragon’s Soul Shard going from the first type’s listed color to the second’s)

**_Specialities In Detail_ **

**Striker**  
_Types:_ Steel, Fighting, Dragon  
_Key Stat:_ Atk  
_Combat Role:_ Hard physical hitters, making opponents flinch

 **Sorcerer**  
_Types:_ Ice, Psychic, Fire  
_Key Stat:_ Sp. Atk  
_Combat Role:_ Special attackers, some weather effects

 **Defender**  
_Types:_ Ground, Rock, Normal  
_Key Stat:_ Def  
_Combat Role:_ Physical tanks, buffing defense & debuffing attack

 **Shielder**  
_Types:_ Water, Dark, Ghost  
_Key Stat:_ Sp. Def  
_Combat Role:_ Special tanks, buffing sp. defense and debuffing sp. attack

 **Dasher**  
_Types:_ Electric, Bug, Flying  
_Key Stat:_ Speed  
_Combat Role:_ Fast-acting, occasionally hard hitters, affecting others’ speed

 **Absorber**  
_Types:_ Grass, Poison, Fairy  
_Key Stat:_ HP  
_Combat Role:_ Healing skills, inflicting statuses that lower HP, absorbing HP

**Team Spectral**

* * *

Team Spectral doesn’t operate in solely one region. They’re all over the place, causing havoc and wiping out Paragons unaffiliated with them, uncaring if it causes the existence of Paragons to become public knowledge. While the identities of a majority of the members remain a mystery, there is some knowledge by certain authorities of certain members which act as admins among the group, being gifted with special titles and known to be incredibly dangerous and powerful.

**“The Scarlet Princess”  
**_Speciality:_ Dasher  
_Soul Shard:_ Ariados  
_Last Spotted:_ On a ship seemingly headed to Galar.

 ** _“_ The Bronze Witch”  
**_Speciality:_ Shielder  
_Soul Shard:_ Gourgeist  
_Last Spotted:_ Near Laverre City, Kalos. Vanished soon after reported.

 **“The Golden Wrecker”  
**_Speciality:_ Sorcerer  
_Soul Shard:_ Girafarig  
_Last Spotted:_ An unknown forest, seemingly in Kanto.

 **“The Emerald Snake”  
**_Speciality:_ Absorber  
_Soul Shard:_ Serperior  
_Last Spotted:_ Agate Village, Orre. Vanished into the desert soon after reported.

 **“The Cobalt Blanket”  
**_Speciality:_ Striker  
_Soul Shard:_ Altaria  
_Last Spotted:_ Riding on their Pokemon, away from Hoenn.

 **“The Orchid Aegis”  
**_Speciality:_ Defender  
_Soul Shard:_ Aerodactyl  
_Last Spotted:_ ???

 **“The Colorless”  
**_Speciality:_???  
_Soul Shard:_???  
_Last Spotted:_ Never spotted, only heard of from tracked conversations.

**The Prism Unit**

* * *

In response to the emergence of Team Spectral so many years ago, the International Police recruited a multitude of Paragons and created the Prism Unit, a team dedicated to tracking down and apprehending the members of Team Spectral. Some do have other jobs beyond that, but PU missions take top priority when they’re assigned.

Out of the entire group, there’s a select few referred to as the unit’s ‘A-Team’. They tend to be assigned the most important missions, and are the leading offense against the forces of Team Spectral.

**Lucida Morgentaler // Keppel**  
_Age:_ 17  
_Gender:_ Female  
_Speciality:_ Striker  
_Soul Shard:_ Aegislash  
_Role:_ Leader of the A-Team  
_Side Job:_ Baker in Sinnoh

 **Kannon Miura // Cotton**  
_Age:_ 17  
_Gender:_ Female  
_Speciality:_ Sorcerer  
_Soul Shard:_ Froslass  
_Role:_ Intelligence Officer  
_Side Job:_ Innkeeper-in-training in Alola

 **Belric Pursglove // Maroon**  
_Age:_ 39  
_Gender:_ Male  
_Speciality:_ Defender  
_Soul Shard:_ Rhyperior  
_Role:_ Fabricator  
_Side Job:_ Office Work in Kalos

 **Henneke Louffen // Powder**  
_Age:_ 19  
_Gender:_ Male  
_Speciality:_ Shielder  
_Soul Shard:_ Cloyster (Shiny)  
_Role:_ Lead Strategist  
_Side Job:_ Barista in Kalos

 **Nesina Calandri // Smoke**  
_Age:_ 14  
_Gender:_ Female  
_Speciality:_ Absorber  
_Soul Shard:_ Toxicroak  
_Role:_ Field Agent + OccasionalSleeper Agent  
_Side Job:_ Odd jobs around Alola

 **Tessa Calandri // Vanilla**  
_Age:_ 14  
_Gender:_ Female  
_Speciality:_ Dasher  
_Soul Shard:_ Togekiss  
_Role:_ Field Agent + Occasional Sleeper Agent  
_Side Job:_ Odd jobs around Alola


	2. Extended Bios: A-Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda. what it says on the box.
> 
> there are more paragons i have characters for, but those'll be for later on.
> 
> also! i have details on their paragon forms! i can't draw people for shit so all the major refs are made in various creators but hey i did my best fbgkdfhd anyway thats here
> 
> https://draconicmagicalgirl.tumblr.com/post/612693086923112448/paragon-form-details-for-the-main-cast-bc-i

**Lucida Morgentaler**

_One of the first to be sent to the Lemua region in pursuit of Team Spectral. Unlike other Paragons, who obtain weapons when they transform, Lucida fights using her Aegislash, Victor, himself. Though she’s kind hearted and has a strong sense of justice, she’s also a bit mischievous, and gets serious and cunning when it comes to battling. When not on duty, she works at her grandparents’ bakery in Sinnoh, with them, her mother, and her little sister._

**Age:** 17  
**Gender:** Female  
**Soul Shard:** Aegislash  
**Weapon:** Aegislash  
**Speciality:** Striker  
**Synchro-Skill:** Aurora Bayonet  
**Support Pokemon:** Roserade (Shiny)  
**Remaining Team:** Ninetales, Alcremie, Lopunny, Ribombee  
**Likes:** Baked goods, sparring  
**Dislikes:** Explosions, being interrupted

**_Quotes_ **

"Victor, don't treat me like a kid! I know what I'm doing."

"Lucida Morgentaler, of Interpol's Prism Unit. I'm perfectly authorized for situations like this."

"There's just enough for all of us to have a couple. Which means _no sneaking thirds_ , old man."

"Looks like showtime. Let's get on it, Victor, Danae!"

* * *

**Kannon Miura**

_One of Lucida’s closest coworkers and companions. Despite her delicate appearance and pacifistic personality, Kannon is incredibly protective of those dear to her, and will stop at nothing to make sure they are safe. Though her ancestors originate from Johto, Kannon was born in Alola, living on Ula’Ula Island with her family, who run a popular inn. She’s always wanted to visit Johto, but has never been able find time to go there to due to work._

**Age:** 17  
**Gender:** Female  
**Soul Shard:** Froslass  
**Weapon:** Naginata  
**Speciality:** Sorcerer  
**Synchro-Skill:** Snowfall Starling  
**Support Pokemon:** Zoroark  
**Remaining Team:** Indeedee (Male), Lapras, Corviknight, Incineroar  
**Likes:** Night time, Johto  
**Dislikes:** Deep water, cloudy days

_**Quotes** _

"I came here to help you, of course! Why else?"

"There...is _some_ guilt in my heart, truly. But I've made my decision."

"Now that we have a space to be alone together...may I have this dance?"

"You'll be fighting alone no longer. Shimo, Obake, at my side!"

* * *

**Belric Pursglove**

_A member of the Prism Unit, and an Interpol Informant. Often, Belric can be perceived as lazy, clearly preferring to lounge about in cafes and play with his Pokemon instead of doing his work. But when it comes to important missions, or the safety of innocents, Belric abandons that work-shy nature, and puts all of the effort he can into it. Some of the younger members of the Prism Unit label him the ‘dad friend’. He has done nothing to oppose this._

**Age:** 39  
**Gender:** Male  
**Soul Shard:** Rhyperior  
**Weapon:** Gauntlets  
**Speciality:** Defender  
**Synchro-Skill:** Boulder Bullet Twister  
**Support Pokemon:** Nidoking  
**Remaining Team:** Sceptile, Heliolisk, Drednaw, Drampa  
**Likes:** Coffee, bugging Henneke  
**Dislikes:** Too much work, small spaces

_**Quotes** _

"Aww, c'mon...I was gettin' so comfy here, too."

"Say what you will about me. But if I hear _one_ insult towards the kiddos..."

"I thought we were gonna _stop_ talkin' 'bout the coffee incident."

"Welp, guess playtime's over. Nolan, Adharc, it's our turn!"

* * *

**Henneke Louffen**

_A member of the Prism Unit, raised in Alola but stationed to Kalos. As he currently lives in Snowbelle, and has an affinity for Ice types, Henneke doesn’t do all that well in warm places. Despite his young-ish age, he’s quite wise, and often gives advice to the younger agents. His talent as a barista and baker is quite apparent…though this makes Belric come bug him a lot for a coffee. He manages to settle with a couple snarky quips, but he really just wants to hit him._

**Age:** 19  
**Gender:** Male  
**Soul Shard:** Cloyster  
**Weapon:** Whip Sword  
**Speciality:** Shielder  
**Synchro-Skill:** Icicle Carapace  
**Support Pokemon:** Frosmoth  
**Remaining Team:** Mamoswine, Vanilluxe, Weavile, Alolan Sandslash  
**Likes:** Cold weather, baking  
**Dislikes:** Belric’s shenanigans, intense heat

_**Quotes** _

"I told you to stop CUPS ago. Now shut up, or I'm _literally_ kicking you out."

"I won't cease until they've payed for their crimes. I promised myself that."

"...ok, fine, you two can stay. But try and be careful, alright?"

"Palourde, Fanelia, to me. Now then...shall we dance?"

* * *

**Nesina Calandri**

_Along with her twin sister Tessa, Nesina works as a detective for the Prism Unit. Nesina is quiet and stern, often only opening her mouth in order to call out something someone said wrong. Earn her friendship, though, and you’ve got a selfless and loyal companion for life. Besides Tessa, the one Nesina trusts most is Henneke, since he’s basically raised the two for a long while, and she sees him as somewhat of a father figure._

**Age:** 14  
**Gender:** Female  
**Soul Shard:** Toxicroak  
**Weapon:** Tonfa  
**Speciality:** Absorber  
**Synchro-Skill:** Venomous Double-Strike  
**Support Pokemon:** Cacturne  
**Remaining Team:** Hatterene, Hitmonchan, Obstagoon, Sableye  
**Likes:** Donuts, being inside  
**Dislikes:** Crowds, being without Tessa

_**Quotes** _

"Shut up, would you? You're bothering Tessa."

"...maybe you're not so bad. Not as good as Tessa or Henneke, but close enough."

"The triple chocolate's mine! I called it first!"

"Get over here, Veleno, Spuntone! We've got ruffians to beat into the ground!"

* * *

**Tessa Calandri**

_Alongside her twin sister Nesina, Tessa works as one of the Prism Unit’s detectives. Tessa is energetic, super friendly, a huge prankster, and loves Baby Pokemon and their evolutions. She’s easy to make friends with, but betray her, and she’ll hold a grudge for the rest of her life. Tessa sees all of the Prism Unit as her family, especially Henneke, who’s raised her and Nesina for a while now. She treats her elders with a surprisingly large amount of respect._

**Age:** 14  
**Gender:** Female  
**Soul Shard:** Togekiss  
**Weapon:** Twin Crossbows  
**Speciality:** Dasher  
**Synchro-Skill:** Mystical Arrowhead  
**Support Pokemon:** Hitmontop  
**Remaining Team:** Sudowoodo, Chimecho, Toxtricity (Amped), Mr. Rime  
**Likes:** Donuts, baby Pokemon  
**Dislikes:** Complete silence, being without Nessa

_**Quotes** _

"C'moooooooon, Nesi! Let's get moving already!"

"She's protecting me, and I'm protecting her. It's our sisterly vow!"

"I want the ones with cake frosting! All of 'em!"

"Ooooh, that's it! Renata, Perlita, let's show these guys who's boss!"


End file.
